


Vacation

by Lady_Harken



Category: Gundam Build Fighters
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 05:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6107117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Harken/pseuds/Lady_Harken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An evening off and a short vacation at an onsen gives Tatsuya ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vacation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kasa (graham)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/graham/gifts).



Getting to take the night off was quite the luxury to Meijin Kawaguchi the Third while the PPSE Works Team was extremely busy with the tournament preparations. The fact that someone had managed to convince to Allan to take a time off as well was a miracle itself, but with the company paying for them to stay at an onsen tonight, Tatsuya wasn't about to question a thing. If it made him _plan_ for things was a different matter, Tatsuya thought to himself as he glanced over at his ever-so-happily-smiling companion.

They had arrived earlier in the evening and had joined the other guests for dinner in the inn's main room. Tatsuya had also learned PPSE employees came to this onsen regularly, and as long as nobody recognized him as Meijin Kawaguchi, it was all good. As far as anyone knew, he was just another PPSE employee.

The main point of staying at a traditional onsen was of course the bath. "This is so nice," Allan said as he sat down next to Tatsuya after he was finished with washing himself. There were a couple of other people in the outdoors bath currently but it wasn't particularly crowded, which suited Tatsuya just fine. Rather, it would've suited him even better if they had been the only ones here, but that was asking too much.

"Hmm. A bit too hot, if you ask me," Tatsuya pondered. "It'd help if the air out here was cooler, but it's summer." He leaned back and closed his eyes. "Quite nice in general, though," he admitted, relaxing in the bath. "I guess I could use the break. We've been working a lot lately."

"You of all people deserve a break," Allan declared. "We need be all prepared for the tournament next month, so you better rest and take it easy while you can." He shifted his sitting position slightly, enjoying the bath. "Guess I should too. I'm here on company orders, and it's my duty to do anything to take care of the Meijin's well-being." He looked at Tatsuya with a smile. "Although considering I was sent here to take care of you, they really didn't have to tell me twice to get going."

Tatsuya chuckled at that. "Figures. That quickly explains how they got you to take today off in the first place." He smiled and looked at Allan. "But you've always been too happy to take care of anything for me."

"Anything at all!" Allan agreed with a firm nod. "You can leave everything to me, be it gunpla, battle support, or, who knows. Maybe you suddenly want a cup of coffee? It's my duty to take care of everything!" He looked so stupidly happy and determined that Tatsuya couldn't keep himself from laughing again. "Not just my duty," Allan added with a slightly more serious voice. "You know that this is my dream come true, which means I want to do this, more than anything. Anything my Meijin wants."

Quite the truth, Tatsuya knew. Allan's dream had been to become the Meijin's gunpla builder - not that that dream hadn't changed form just a little after they had met in the Gunpla Academy, to the point where Allan's chosen Meijin had to be Tatsuya. They did share a common goal; another dream that was theirs to claim after the tournament - but Tatsuya had to admit Allan was totally living his original dream right now, with Tatsuya as his Meijin Kawaguchi.

Under the water surface, he placed his hand on Allan's thigh. "Really...?" He quietly mused, a hint of a smirk on his face as he raised his free hand and pulled his wet hair back. Allan's eagerness to do anything for him did come with benefits, he admitted. "Anything the Meijin wants?"

Allan's face had gained a red hue. Maybe it was just the hot bath - or maybe not. "Anything," he replied with a smile. "Although..." He looked around quickly, appearing bothered. "Maybe not here?" He nodded his head just slightly towards the few other people in the bath. "Tatsuya. I'm quite certain I know what you want, and I'm more than happy to do that, but... Can't you wait till we get to our room?"

"Why not here? What's the point of getting into a hot steamy bath like this if we don't play around at least a little?" Tatsuya questioned with a grin. He leaned away though, not wanting to draw too much attention to their direction as one of the other people around the bath got out and left. "Better not be making promises you can't keep, though," he added. "If I'm going to have to wait, you better make it worth it."

The bath might've not been an ideal place for fooling around, he admitted. Counting out the people here and the fact that anyone could've entered, it was hot. So hot he felt like melting into the water, and he closed his eyes and sighed. "Oh come on, now. Have I ever made promises I didn't keep?" Allan asked with a lower tone of voice. "I dare to claim I haven't."

"Mmm," Tatsuya muttered as he wiped his forehead with the towel he had with him. Staying in the hot bath for too long wasn't a good idea, he figured; too much of this and nothing would be happening tonight, and something was definitely happening tonight. He got out of the water for a bit to cool himself, watching Allan sit there enjoying himself.

He took a deep breath and forced himself to calm down. He had to admit the whole Meijin act in the last few weeks had gotten to him and this break was much needed, but it also made him wonder if the stress lately had gotten him stuck in the battle mode. Being so straightforward about what he was after wasn't his usual style. Then again, maybe getting a little fired up was what he needed, with the Meijin's strictness he was portraying while working.

The other two people remaining in the bath got up and left, and a smirk rose to Tatsuya's face. His usual calmness be damned; he slumped down into the water next to Allan and edged closer. "Well. Look at that. We're alone here now," he whispered. "Oh the things I could do to you..." He couldn't help but to tease Allan just a bit, even if going too far here wasn't happening. Hot-blooded mood or not, _that_ reckless he wasn't.

"Assuming nobody walks in on us," Allan happily pointed out then glanced around. "I don't particularly recall you being into that. Or maybe I'm wrong?" He pondered, leaning closer to place a quick kiss on Tatsuya's lips before quickly moving away, looking around again just to make sure nobody had seen them.

That was definitely not going to cut it, and Tatsuya studied him with a grin. "What if you're wrong?" He questioned, shifting closer and almost moving to Allan's lap. "What if I actually am into that?" Allan looked back at him with a somewhat nervous smile, but before Tatsuya managed to decide how far he was prepared to go here, someone entered the washing area. "All right, maybe I'm not," he conceded. "It's also too hot here. How about we go to our room?"

Allan was quick to nod in agreement. "Sounds like a plan. Let's go, then."

The bath had been a bit too much, Tatsuya admitted a moment later as they went to dry themselves off, got yukatas on and picked up something to drink. Getting to cool off felt nice, though, and he had to agree that the original plan of coming here to relax was working quite fine. He hadn't felt this relaxed in weeks.

Original plan of doing some _other_ relaxation still applied, though, and he smirked as he looked at Allan. "Done yet? I think I really want to go check out our room again." Allan just nodded and followed him.

They found the room perfectly set up for sleeping - futons laid out and everything in perfect order. "Hey, nice. We get to sleep on the floor on futons. This really is an authentic experience of a traditional inn," Allan noted, sounding impressed as he studied the room. They had dropped off their bags earlier, not that either of them had taken much with them, but the futons hadn't been set up at that point. "PPSE staff gets paid vacations here, but I have to admit I've never actually stayed here before."

Tatsuya carefully closed the slide door behind him and considered their situation. A traditional inn meant thin walls, which meant they needed to be quiet. Allan wouldn't probably complain, but if he managed to keep _himself_ quiet was a completely different matter. That wasn't about to stop him, though. He stepped closer and wrapped his arms around Allan's waist. "Mm-hmm."

"Oh?" Allan inquired, but he didn't exactly resist and just placed his hand over Tatsuya's. "You really just can't wait, can you?"

"We're in our room now," Tatsuya pointed out with a grin, his hands already undoing the belt of Allan's yukata. "All alone. You can't claim the place isn't suitable for this." Allan just stood there with that usual happy smile on his face, and Tatsuya raised his hands to his hair, pulling it back again. "To quote you, anything to take care of the Meijin's well-being, wasn't it? This is required for the Meijin's well-being and relaxation. Lie down."

He earned a chuckle for that, but Allan obliged, lying down on his back, and Tatsuya was quite happy to straddle him a second later. "Hmm. I should know you better," Allan mused, sounding way too amused. "And actually, I do know you better. I kind of figured this would happen so, if you wouldn't mind picking up the few items from the side pocket of my bag?" He pointed at it, and Tatsuya turned to look then pulled the bag closer and opened the zipper, removing the items from the compartment. It was Tatsuya's turn to chuckle - what he found was a small package of tissues, a pack of condoms, and a small lube bottle. "I figured these would be useful for this little vacation," Allan added with a grin.

"Really now?" Tatsuya leaned in for a quick kiss on Allan's lips then leaned back and reached to touch Allan's face with his fingertips before he moved his hand lower. The yukata needed to go... Or perhaps he could just move some required parts out of the way? He studied Allan with narrowed eyes as he shifted his position, getting up enough that he could pull the yukata off Allan's legs, and more importantly, his crotch.

The fact that Allan wasn't wearing any underwear made him smirk. "Hmm? What do we have here..." He drew his index finger over Allan's hard-on. "All right, maybe you know me better, and maybe happily fulfilling the Meijin's needs turns you on?"

"What? I didn't exactly have time or chance to start getting clean underwear on," Allan said. "Besides," he added with a smile. "I knew this was what you were after, so why even bother?" The smile on his face turned into a very gentle one, and he moved up and reached to touch Tatsuya's face with his fingertips. "But I think it's several years too late to start claiming I don't feel very happy about taking care of you, so does that," he nodded down, "somehow surprise you?"

Presented with the opportunity, Tatsuya pressed a kiss on Allan's fingers then caught a fingertip in his mouth. "Fine, you win," he mumbled, sucking on Allan's finger for a bit. "Anything for the Meijin, hmm. Good then, lie still for a while." Allan did as asked; he settled down and just watched him, and Tatsuya gave him a smirk as he shuffled a little to get his own yukata out of the way. He actually was wearing underwear, though, although that issue was taken care very quickly, and he discarded them somewhere on the side.

Getting the garment out of the way felt rather relieving, and he shifted on Allan's lap then pressed his erection against Allan's. He wrapped his fingers around them both and stroked slightly, enjoying the heated feeling. "A bit of lubricant would make that even better," Allan suggested. Tatsuya didn't feel like telling him off for telling him what to do, and besides, he was right. He grabbed the bottle and spread some of the contents on his hand before continuing, grinding his lower body against Allan's.

Having wanted to do this all evening certainly guaranteed it felt good and made him want more, but instead of getting too hot-blooded, he calmed his breathing and kept the strokes controlled. Too much and he would've been done way too fast, and that was not what he wanted. Besides, watching Allan squirm slightly under him was turning out to be pretty fun. That silly smile might've been stuck on Allan's face, but his face did seem to have gained a bit of a reddish hue, and Tatsuya dared to bet it wasn't all because of the hot bath earlier.

Allan raised his hands to Tatsuya's thighs and idly caressed his skin, still happily watching him even if he twitched under Tatsuya's touch a few times, feeling so hard and hot. It made Tatsuya quite satisfied with his current actions, but it also turned him on even more, and he pressed himself closer against Allan and continued his strokes, struggling to keep calm.

He took a short pause from touching them both and leaned down for a kiss, then sat back up again and drew his hand over both their erections. "Getting too bothered?" He asked, his eyes locked on Allan's. There was something in those eyes, he admitted; there had always been something in the way Allan looked at him, and in all honesty, perhaps it wasn't Allan who was getting bothered.

"Oh, I'm quite fine with this," Allan replied, still softly fondling Tatsuya's thighs, which, Tatsuya mentally noted to himself, was getting really intolerable. He caught Allan's wrist with his free hand and held on; if it was to stop Allan from touching him or to support himself, he wasn't sure. "It's just that I'm fairly certain you're not going to settle for just this. Am I correct?"

Tatsuya sighed, admitting defeat. "No, I'm not. Not even close..." He took a moment to focus then removed his hands from where they were. He did want to touch Allan more, but there was a limit to what he could take. "I definitely want something more. If you have suggestions, do share. What did you have in mind?"

"Preparations," Allan said in a low voice. "Seriously, as anxious as you are, you can't be thinking of going any further if you aren't ready for it. Come on, get on your knees and let me. Put your hands down here and lean over me?" He reached to the side to pick up the bottle of lubricant then added some on his fingers. Tatsuya took a deep breath but did as asked, getting on all fours and leaning in to place a quick kiss on Allan's lips. "All right then, stay still. ...And quiet, if you can," Allan added with a grin. "Wouldn't want the neighbors the hear."

He shifted a little and slipped his right hand between Tatsuya's legs and against his buttocks to spread the lube. Tatsuya tensed slightly but then just concentrated on keeping his breathing calm. Allan was very careful with his preparations; too careful most of the time, and that hot-blooded side of Tatsuya just wished he had been done already. The position they were in was also getting to him, with Allan touching him like that, his left hand going for Tatsuya's chest, drawing his fingers over his skin to caress him.

"Nnh... Gh..." He gritted his teeth and closed his eyes, focusing on keeping his voice down. Allan took a pause to add more lube on his fingers then continued, still careful but this time going a little further, and Tatsuya did his best to relax and let Allan continue. He twitched and froze for a bit when Allan pressed a finger inside then moved against the touch, longing for more.

At least Allan did know him better and was quick to advance, adding another finger and pressing deeper. A gasp left Tatsuya's lips before he managed to catch himself and quieted his breathing, leaning heavily on his arms and opening his eyes just to see Allan looking back at him. It made him smile, and he lowered himself for another quick kiss then shifted a bit to allow Allan to continue.

So careful and so thorough; Tatsuya's breathing was turning heavier, and Allan's fingers preparing him and his other hand currently going over Tatsuya's side, the touch so soft that it almost made him ticklish. He took a few deep breaths before clenching his teeth again then glanced down. Allan was so hard, and he _wanted_ it, and he wanted it now. "A... Gah, enough yet? I... want you," he muttered. "And... the Mei...jin..."

"Gets what he wants, yes," Allan agreed, continuing his preparations for another short moment before he took his hand away and instead picked up the condom package from the side. "Here, get this on," he said as he offered Tatsuya one. "We don't want to make a mess of the inn's fancy futons, now do we?" Tatsuya quickly complied and opened the wrapper, getting the condom on while Allan got himself one. It was a very good point, unfortunately, and consider this was place was frequently visited by PPSE employees, there was the company's reputation to consider.

That done, Allan sat up and pressed a kiss on Tatsuya's lips. Tatsuya was more than happy to move back and kiss him back, the kiss turning deep and passionate. It was quite easy to lose himself in the heat for a moment, even if it just made him want more.

Before he actually managed to come up with how exactly he wanted to proceed, Allan broke the kiss and pushed him off his lap, flipping him against the futon face down. All too sudden, and Tatsuya didn't have much chance to resist - not that he had wanted to. "I think know exactly what my Meijin wants," Allan whispered as he leaned down to nibble on Tatsuya's earlobe. "So shall we?"

Tatsuya chuckled. "I don't think you need my permission at this point. You want to please the Meijin, you- ghhh...!" He didn't get a chance to finish what he had been trying to say as Allan pushed the yukata out of the way and moved closer, then was already on top of him and pushing his legs apart. As much as Allan was pretending to be impulsive, though, he took a good moment to position himself and making sure Tatsuya was ready, then pressed into him.

At that point, Tatsuya wasn't about to complain. It felt heavenly, and he clenched the pillow and gritted his teeth, remembering he wanted to stay quiet. Allan paused for a second before carefully pressing deeper, and Tatsuya squirmed a little, getting impatient. Allan did get the hint at least and moved a couple of times to experiment before he found a good pace for his thrusts.

Allan's lips found his neck, and Tatsuya gasped then buried his face in the pillow to silence himself. Doing so of course meant he also managed to offer his neck for Allan to caress, and his lover was quite happy to do so. If those kisses and gentle bites left marks, Tatsuya didn't care; the overcoat of the Meijin's outfit would cover most, not that Allan was likely to leave too clear marks, which for some reason annoyed Tatsuya. He just knew that to Allan, the Meijin's well-being came before anything else - which was certainly noticeable from the skilled but too cautious thrusts.

"Ghh... I swear, damn it..." He muttered against the pillow, then glanced over his shoulder to make sure Allan heard him. "...You want to please the Meijin, you... Do better than that..." He closed his eyes and pressed against the thrusts; complaints aside, he was still quite enjoying himself even if it was too slow for his tastes.

There was a slight pause in Allan's actions; he placed another kiss on Tatsuya's neck then pulled away a little, but just as Tatsuya opened his eyes and was about to complain more, Allan got to his knees and pulled Tatsuya against himself. "Would this please the Meijin more?" He asked with a low but amused voice.

"Remains to be seen," Tatsuya replied, prodding himself up on his elbows and getting on his knees get into a better position. He spread his legs a bit more then took a deep breath to calm down before shooting a glare over his shoulder. "You better get to it," he hissed, pressing himself against Allan. "I want... more..." He grinned then focused as Allan moved slightly. With the pillow not there to keep him quiet, he couldn't afford to let himself falter now. He could get more of Allan inside of himself this way; all of him, and he definitely wanted all.

The first few thrusts were careful as ever as Allan's tested their position, but he then grabbed Tatsuya's hips and pressed in deeper and harder, picking up the pace. Tatsuya grinned even as his breathing turned heavier. This was exactly how he had wanted it and exactly what he had longed for all day. He moved against Allan and welcomed every thrust, wanting to feel every bit of Allan's body and wanting to enjoy even the slightest move. Allan kept it up and pressed in deep, repeating the movement, and that burning feeling was everything Tatsuya had needed.

He felt Allan's fingers on his erection and froze for a second then just pressed against the touch. How Allan could focus on keeping up the thrusts and fondle him at the same time always astonished him. It shouldn't have, he knew; this was the skill of his gunpla builder, and Allan if anyone could take everything into consideration, be it dozens of tiny gunpla parts or the needs of his lover.

"Nnh... aah... Gah..." He gritted his teeth again then tugged the edge of his yukata up and bit the side of the fabric to muffle the sounds. As much as he wouldn't have minded and as much as he knew that Allan would have actually wanted to hear him mutter his name or something stupid like that, it wasn't happening under the circumstances. Allan was managing slightly better than he was, at least, but on the flip-side he also wasn't rambling anything deep and meaningful, not that Tatsuya was sure if that was a good or a bad thing.

It was difficult enough to keep his breathing controlled, what with Allan's repeated thrusts that really made him want to just let go off all control and lose himself in the feeling; this feeling that reminded him of the heat of a gunpla battle. Gunpla battles Allan might've not been good at, but this... Tatsuya would've laughed, but all his strength went to keeping himself up and managing to breathe.

The heat was slowly draining his strength; perhaps the hot bath earlier had indeed been a bad idea considering these other plans. Too late to worry about that now, Tatsuya regretfully admitted, and it wasn't something he cared to worry about anyway. All he cared about was Allan's touch and Allan body pressing against his, into him, and he gripped the sheets under him for support as he pressed against the thrusts.

Just a little more, he told himself. This was a battle he was going to lose, he knew that, but a battle wasn't over until the opponent was completely destroyed. Not a philosophy he followed, but the thought made him want to laugh again. Instead, he ended up gasping for breath and twitching under Allan's caresses. He needed it to end already, unable to take the blissful feeling that tormented his body anymore; unable to deal with Allan's skilled fingers fondling him and most of all, unable to take more of those those deep, rapid thrusts that made his body burn up so badly.

Allan's breathing had gotten heavier as well, and he seemed strained, but he kept at it admirably. Tatsuya pressed himself against every move to bring Allan's body as close to himself as possible. Each thrust brought him closer to the limit, and he found himself shaking slightly and bit the edge of the yukata harder, some sane corner of his mind realizing it wasn't going to be enough.

He barely managed to slap both hands over his mouth before losing the battle. Just in time, and the sounds that left his lips turned into something muffled as he clenched his eyes shut. The release his body had longed for took over and he lost himself in the feeling, slowly slumping down and just trying to catch his breath. 

"Not yet, Meijin," Allan whispered into his ear, and Tatsuya smiled, quite happy to feel Allan moving against him. While it sometimes annoyed him that he tended to be the first one to finish, he still quite enjoyed the burning feeling being gone, and now he could just let Allan take what was his. "You're so cute... Tatsuya..." Allan mumbled, stroking his hair gently, and Tatsuya raised his hand and pulled Allan's left hand against his face and kissed his fingers.

A couple of more thrusts, then it was Allan's turn to silence himself, which he did by biting Tatsuya's shoulder. Hard enough to leave a mark, Tatsuya thought, amused, remembering his earlier analysis on the matter. Allan slumped on top of him for a moment, and Tatsuya lay there, not really minding. Allan was usually too careful to keep his weight off him, and to feel him so close felt good.

He was starting to feel really tired, thought, and almost dozed off in the few minutes before Allan got a hold of himself and carefully moved away, lying down next to him. "Is... the Meijin satisfied now?" Allan quietly asked, trying to recover. "You seem quite relaxed, at least," he added with a smile, and Tatsuya moved closer and pressed his head against Allan's shoulder. "We should also clean up a bit," Allan whispered.

Tatsuya yawned. "Mmmh," he muttered. This short vacation had turned out to be quite relaxing. "Aren't... you responsible for the Meijin's... well-being..." He took a deep breath and snuggled closer to Allan. "Also watch it, I'm going to want another round... ...In the morning," he finished, suppressing another yawn.

"Whatever my Meijin desires," Allan replied, smiling as he pressed a kiss on Tatsuya's hair.

**End.**

**Author's Note:**

> Meijin gets what he wants indeed. Tatsuya and his ideas, part whatever. Also how did this get so long anyway.
> 
> BUT MORE IMPORTANTLY, happy b-day, Kasa! You requested "AraYuu + onsen" once so here we go.


End file.
